


Why Did I Let This Get Out Of Hand

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anyways, Bottom Louis, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, OTRA tour, PWP, but like its just porn who cares, dont be a dick, harry is so mean, just porn, like no plot, not touching louis, tHIS IS SO SHORT, who cares who bottoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry isn't impressed with Louis touching his dick in front of 30 thousand people</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Did I Let This Get Out Of Hand

**Author's Note:**

> so there was that vine? of louis? touching his dick? wtf? dedicated to sam bc she wanted this so bad

How _dare_ Louis.

How dare he get in front of over 30 thousand people, no, 30 thousand screaming girls and their _fathers_ , how dare he get on that stage and _touch his dick_.

Now, Harry likes to think to himself as a very easy going guy. He sat through an entire day of the Puppy Bowl, and only got up once to take a piss he held in for almost 9 hours. He is a very chill person; he is probably the _chillest_. And sure, he likes to grind on his mic stand and grab his dick on stage, but that’s expected of him.

It is not, however, expected of Louis, and he decides right there on stage that Louis is going to regret it. He spends the rest of the show swinging his hips and moaning to the whole stadium. He’s pretty sure Louis has gone through eleven water bottles.

They’ve just finished thanking the crowd and Liam has given his “best crowd so far” speech and are running off the stage. Louis is very unimpressed.

“Harry,” Louis grabs his sleeve, “a word, _please_.”

“Course, Lou.” he smiles.

Louis drags them to the dressing room closest to them and slams the door. Harry feels a thrill run down his spine, but he keeps his cool. He has a _plan_.

“Harry,” He says again, “What the fuck.” He comes to stand in front of Harry, and he’s pretty sure he’s standing on his toes. Louis is so cute.

“Are you standing on your tippy toes, babe?” Harry coos. Louis looks murderous. Adorable.

“Harry,” he snaps, “What the _fuck_.” he repeats, “Putting on a show, are we?”

He pokes his chest, “You’re one to talk.”

“Excuse me?”

“I saw you cop a feel, and it was on the _big screen_.”

“Cop a f- Harry! It’s my dick,” He laughs, “and you’re one to talk Mr. I’ll-just-set-these-handcuffs-on-my-mic.”

Harry opens his mouth to reply but there is a knock on the door.

“Lads,” Liam peaks in, “Car’s here.”

“Thank you, liam, we’ll be right out.” Louis snips with a smile.

“Okay,” he trails off before shutting the door.

“So,” Harry says moving to the door, “you’re gonna have to just touch yourself tonight since you wanna touch your dick so bad.”

“You’re joking.” Louis deadpans.

“Do I look like I’m joking?”

Louis Laughs. It sounds kind of hysterical and Harry’s grin widens, “Um, yeah?”

“Well, I’m not. So if you want to get off tonight, you’re gonna do it yourself,” he opens the door, “ _pal_.” and with that leaves.

It’s a very long car ride.

xxx

They get to their hotel room and Louis will be damned if he is gonna let Harry win. So once the door is closed he shoves Harry against the wall. Harry can truthfully say he wasn’t prepared for that and He’s only human, so he lets Louis kiss him. It’s pretty messy to be honest, too much spit and teeth, but that’s Louis; All sharp teeth and messy kisses. It’s Harry’s favorite.

“Lou,” He mumbles against his lips, “Louis,” He says a little louder and pushes him back.

“Wha- what?” and, yeah, he’s annoyed. Harry adds another point to the mental list he has against making Louis angry while horny. It’s a long list.

“Get your kit off,” He pushes past Louis to crawl onto the bed.

“You weren’t joking?” He questions while pulling his shirt over his head, “We’re really doing this?”

“Did you _really_ cup your dick on stages?” He asks.

Louis sighs and takes the rest of his clothes of sans boxers, “I guess.” He shrugs and smiles, if Harry wants to play he can fucking _play_.

“So,” He crawls up next to Harry and leans against the headboard, “are you sure you don’t wanna touch me?” He runs a hand down his chest and stops to tweak a nipple. Now, they aren’t as sensitive as Harry’s, but he still draws in a sharp breath and he can see Harry swallow, “‘Cause I would totally understand,” he drags his hands further down and hooks them into his pants, “If you wanted too.” He pulls his pants off and drops them off the side of the bed.

“What do you want me to do, Love?” He smiles and circles a hand around his half-hard cock and the smiles slips away into a moan, “You gonna watch me have a wank?”

Harry licks his lips, “Yeah,” and his voice is wrecked and Louis has hardly done anything. Louis is winning, “show me what you do when I’m not here, Lou.”

“But, you are here,” he starts pumping his fist up and down and trails his other hand down his thigh, “So why don’t you just,” he lets out another moan, “touch me.”

Harry moves like he is going to cave and start touching him, but he just grabs the hand not fisted around Louis’ dick, and Louis does _not_ expect him to start sucking on his fingers.

“Fuck,” His hips buck into his fist.

Harry slides Louis’ fingers from his mouth and says, “gonna fuck your own fingers for me, Lou.” Before curling his tongue around his fingers and sucking them back into his mouth. Louis is gonna die. He can see it now, ‘death by boyfriend’s mouth’. It would be embarrassing how fast he starts moving his other hand up and down his dick, but Harry has the prettiest lips and they're  _wrapped around his fingers_.

“Harry, fuck,” whines Louis, “You can't just,” He trails off.

He’s absolutely sure Harry smirks. The bastard.

Harry pulls off his fingers, “Come on, babe, open yourself up.”

Louis moves to circle his rim with the his pointer finger, and it has been a while, he must admit, since he has had to do this himself. He slides it in with almost no trouble.

“Add another, Lou, come on. We had sex this morning, I know you’re looser than that.”

Louis scoffs, or it would be a scoff if he didn’t have a finger up his ass and a hand around his dick, “It’s been 11 hours, I’m tighter than you think. You would know if you would _just touch me_.”

“You’re so gorgeous,” he says in reply.

Louis sighs and adds another finger. He moves them around looking for the little bundle of nerves and _fuck_.

“Fuck,” He whines out loud. He rubs back and forth on it and his thighs are shaking. Like actually quivers. He probably looks so hot, he thinks to himself.

He starts rocking down onto his fingers and pushing up into his fist with a nice rhythm that has the headboard slightly knocking against the wall.

“Haz,” He moans out, “wish these were your fingers. so-” he whines, “so long and, fuck- you’d make me feel so good.”

“I’d make you feel so good baby, yeah.” Harry rasps. Louis looks over to see he has a hand down his pants.

“You always make me feel,” he adds another finger and stops rocking his hips to just rub over his prostate, “feel so good.”

“I bet you can come from just your fingers,” Harry leans up to take his jeans and pants off, “I love when you come from just my fingers, Lou. ‘S so hot.”

Louis takes the hand of his dick and lays it on his stomach and rocks down on his fingers. He tries to reply to Harry, but he can’t remember any words. All he can think about is how close Harry is and how much he isn’t touching him.

“Harry, please touch me,” He pants. He can see sweat forming on his thighs and belly and he just wants Harry to touch him so bad.

“come on, I know you can do it, fuck. Lou you’re so gorgeous like this.” He leans over Louis, but doesn’t _touch_ and Louis is so close to screaming.

“so pretty just for me. Taking your fingers so well and being so good for me. I’ll touch you, but you gotta come from just your fingers first, baby.”

“Harry,” he whines, “I don’t think- I can’t. Please, I need you to just,”

“Shh,” Harry cups his cheek, “I know you can do it. Think about me, and how I’m gonna fill you up. If you just come for me, Lou, come on.” his thumb catches on Louis’ bottom lip and Louis is wrecked.

“‘m close, I just need,” he bucks his hips up into thin air, “Harry I can’t,” He cries.

“You’re so close, I know you are just keep going baby, fuck, you’re so hot. I love you so much, look at you. This is all for me and you look so good for me.”

“I’m gonna- fuck,” he arches his back.

“Yeah, Lou just like that,” and once Louis starts coming, Harry fists a hand around his cock and rubs him through it. He straddles Louis’ thighs and kisses down his neck.

“Beautiful, so beautiful, just for me.” he leans over and grabs the lube they threw under the bed from that morning and squirts it into his palm, “Still want me to fuck you?”

“Yes, fuck,” Louis sighs, “finally.”

Harry slicks himself up and lines up with Louis’ hole and pushes the tip in, but louis just wraps his legs around his waist to push him further in.

“I just fucking,” he swivels his hips and pulls a moan from Harry, “fingered myself open for you. Fuck me.” He snaps.

“Pushy pushy,” Harry laughs but pulls his hips back and slams into him, cause he’s only human and he just watched his boyfriend open himself up just for _him_.

“Yes,” Louis moans out.

“You just fingered yourself, fuck, how are you this tight?”

“Harry I will fuckinng fight you if you don’t shut up and fuck me harder. I deserve thi-” He is cut off by a particularly hard thrust.

Harry reaches down to grab Louis’ already hard dick, “fuck, Lou, gonna come for me again?”

Louis tries to answer but all that comes out is a high pitched moan.

“So, Lou,” he gives a hard thrust, “what did we-fuck, what did we learn today?”

“Touching my dick on stage makes you batshit,” Harry gives his a dick an almost uncomfortable squeeze, Fuck, Harry, touching my dick on stage is a no, fuck.”

“good, glad we’ve realized that. Do it ag- do it again and I won't let you come for _hours_.”

And, fuck, Louis should be embarrassed that he just came a second time in under 15 minutes, but he isn’t.

Harry gives a couple more thrusts before he is coming too and rocks himself through it.

They just kinda lay there panting for a few minutes before, “I can’t believe you just came twice in under 20 minutes.”

Louis pushes him off the bed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and its so bad but sam wanted a thing so i wrote it and IM SORRY


End file.
